Welcome to my hell
by L J Clark
Summary: Bella has been adopted by Aro and is a super powerful creature in demand. The Cullens go to the Volturi to ask for help and are stunned when they find the daughter they left to protect from their world. Set as if Edward never came back in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

All copyright for Twilight and its characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

AN: Here is something I just can't get out of my head. I am obsessed with the idea of Edward coming back to find Bella tormented and powerful. I have no idea where it is going but it's just a bit of fun so I guess the journey is what counts.

Summary: Bella has been adopted by Aro and is a super powerful creature in demand. The Cullens go to the Volturi to ask for help and are stunned when they find the daughter they left to protect from their world. Set as if Edward never came back in New Moon.

Welcome to my hell

It had been ten years. Ten long and hard years, Bella was a different person in many ways. She looked like an angel, if not a demon dressed to seduce men to their doom. Her skin was smooth as silk and pale as snow. Her figure was perfectly toned and strong, her hair flowed down to her waist in sleek tresses of deep mahogany. Her face was still as youthful as it had been at seventeen but her features were more defined. Her lips a plump rouge and her cheek bones elegantly carved as if from stone. Her eyes sparked with purple fire and showed the power which she held within.

Bella was dressed in high healed red boots and tight fitting black leather trousers that hugged her curves. On the top she had on a backless black top which showed off her stomach and chest, covering only her breasts. She was every teenage boys' fantasy and yet it was all carefully concealed within the floor length black robe that all of the Volturi wore proudly. Her hood remained up and her dazzling presence was reduced to the shadows which suited her just fine.

"You summoned me father?" She asked with no sign of feeling as she flung open the great doors to the throne room and walked in with a confidence many mistook as arrogance. Her voice was totally lifeless.

"I did child. How was the trip?" Aro's eyes flashed with affection and pride at her presence but his tone remained cool as he held out a hand to her. She walked into his embrace without hesitation and hugged him with surprising passion.

"They tried to stop me so I killed them. Here," she held out a small pin badge which he took greedily.

"Does it work?" He asked her eagerly.  
>"I believe so, I can feel its power. With this you shall be truly invincible." Aro fixed the badge to his robe and shivered at the wave power which spread over him.<p>

Bella knew that Aro had sought this trinket for thousands of years and it warmed her slightly to know that it had been her that claimed it for him. After ten years she still could not handle the pain that had been inflicted upon her. She knew that it was Aro's love and protection that had kept her alive –if that's even what she was- and she would love him for eternity for that. He was her family, her link to the world and there was very little she would not do for him.

"Thank you Bella," he whispered in awe. He knew she would do almost anything for him but he wanted her to know that he did not see her as he saw the others. He was a cruel, greedy creature for sure- but not with her. Her he truly loved because she made him feel like the best version of himself. She alone had made him think of another before himself and brought out his protective instincts. He understood it was just what she was. Angels always inspired great love even if they are only a quarter angel, a half vampire and something else entirely. She was great trouble and yet the world seemed to spin for her, or at least his world did. He imagined his daughter would have been just like her.

Bella was ruthless and strong and yet her heart remained pure and loyal despite the hurt she had endured. In three thousand years he had never encountered a being that had suffered as much as she and yet she survived it. That alone was enough to make him love her and want to keep her from further harm. He was not deluded by her act. He knew she was in pain and her memories haunted her. That was why he had called them. He hoped they could bring her closure, one way or another. Not to mention he knew that they needed her help.

"Your welcome." He kissed her head softly, inhaling her hair, and turned her to see the seven faces starring at her in horrified shock. She hadn't noticed them as she had been so eager to greet her father and award him his treasure.

"You remember my dear friends, the Cullens, don't you child?" None of the vampires missed the brief agony that swept over her carefully schooled features before she smiled brightly.

"Of course. Hello," she greeted with all the warmth she could muster. Inside she was drowning at the sight of them. She loved them all so dearly, even now, especially _him._ They had not changed one bit in the past decade and she didn't know how to meet the family that had rejected her so brutally.

"Bella?" Alice gasped in question. They could see her but none of them could believe what they saw. She was here. She was in Volterra. She was calling Aro father. What had they done?

"It's me, Alice." Bella assured her old friend, "I hope you are all well." For a moment it looked like they would speak but before they had a chance the reunion was cut short.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a short girl dressed in brown leather from head to toe and wielding a long sword appeared. Her hair hung as a golden main down her back and her blue eyes shone deeply with pain and fear.

"Incoming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK!" Bella replied.

The Cullens were completely stunned...and helpless as Bella flung her black cloak to the ground revealing her battle uniform beneath. A shining set of short swords materialised in her palms at the same time as she charged to stand beside the newcomer. No one had time to ask a question or help her before a screen of blue light trapped them to the wall and shielded them completely.

"She will keep us safe," Aro promised as he watched his daughter prepare for battle with much pride.

"Sebastian! I need the guard mobilised, we're under attack!" Bella screamed. Her cry signalled the arrival of five tall men. They formed a protective circle around the girl but Bella remained at the spear head.

When the demons arrived the Cullens were rocked in terror for their lost kin.

"Ah, princess. I hope you enjoyed your morning because your head will roll tonight." Spat a creature so putrid he emulated the vilest of miscreants and looked like a monster should.

"Eat me!" Bella retorted with enough venom to kill a snake before diving headfirst into combat.

Thousands. There were thousands of them and she ducked, dived and slaughtered them all. She moved with grace and skill as she used her weapons to slay the creatures before her with epic speed.

"Kill the princess!" The leader cried as he attempted to find a weakness but she showed none. At one point she stood directly before the Cullens and slayed nine creatures, soaking herself in their blood and smiling with glee at their deaths.

She spun around and killed four more in one swing. The guard held firm, only fighting those who approached their line. Most were after Bella.

"For god's sake, B, just blast them already," The largest guard snapped in frustration.

"Why? This is the most fun I've had in ages," she giggled before stabbing one in the heart and doing a back flip to decapitate the one that had been behind her.

"Bitch, your head is MINE!" The leader roared ferociously.

"I might be a bitch, Victor, but this bitch bites back!" With that she dropped both swords and held her hands out.

A blast of energy exploded from her palms, disintegrating all in its path.

"Seb, get Katra out of here." The guard and the girl disappeared.

"Just you and me?" Victor crowed victoriously. They were circling each other, sizing the other up, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? The chance to kill me with your bare hands." Bella stopped moving and opened her arms as to embrace him, "Well go ahead."

He stormed at her like a freight train. All of the vampires, even Aro who was used to this sort of thing, cringed at the thought of Bella fighting such a monster alone.

They hit each other and the sound crashed around the room like thunder. Again and again he charged, swinging hits each time. Most of the blows she ducked or blocked but a few landed on her body with a terrible thwack.

"I should have killed you five years ago, when you were nothing more than my plaything," he spat.

"Yes, you should." She emphasised her point by kicking him in the face with a flying round house kick and forcing him to hit the floor with his face first. "But I will make sure it is a mistake you can't regret." Bella summoned a long silver spear and stabbed him in the heart. She leaned over to glare at him in the eyes.

"Welcome to my hell, Victor." Reaching forward, she caught him by the wrist and at the skin contact smoke began to rise and he screamed bloody murder.

"Don't do this, please. Kill me. Kill me. Anything but this," he begged through broken sobs. "Have some mercy!" he pleaded.

Bella looked down at Victor with no emotion on her face. He had kidnapped her, killed her father and mother, tortured her for years, raped her, enslaved her. She hated him in ways that terrified her but still she felt nothing as she showed him the pain he had branded her with for eternity. The feeling of a billion screaming souls. The curse of omnipresence and omniscience. She had to be everywhere at all times and know everything. It wasn't like she was a god, she couldn't be that powerful but she could see. She could see everyone, feel them and know their pain as her own.

That first year she thought she would go mad. If she had been left in Victor's care she would have. Aro had come. He had come and taken her away from that dank cavern in Russia. He had brought her home and cared for her. He had taught her control. She knew how to ignore the pain now.

"I have no mercy," she retorted icily. "And I will see you die so that all those under your thrall may know their freedom."

"They will never acknowledge you as the rightful heir," he gasped as he gurgled and sputtered in his own blood.

"I never wanted that." She gripped the spear and twisted, causing another scream. He shook and heaved before slumping. He was dead. It was finally over.

Looking up, Bella witnessed the mess that was once the throne room. Sighing at yet another reminder of her destructive power, she held her hand up once more and a green ball of fire hovered above it. Gradually the fire grew until it consumed the entire room, up to the blue shield. Closing her palm, Bella extinguished the fire to reveal a pristine throne room once again.

"Sorry about that," she shrugged. "What were we talking about?" With a wave of her hand the shield was released. Bella approached, put her cloak back on and sat next to Aro to face the Cullens.

"The Cullens are here because they have a problem. I think now would be the best time to deal with this as it seems you are very busy today and you have a promise to keep." Aro looked down at Bella with affection but she just laughed at his not so subtle reminder of her vow to him.

"What's the problem?" Turning to look at the Cullens, Bella didn't know whether to feel sorry for them or laugh at the dumb expressions they were wearing. She waited a moment to see if they would snap back to reality but then took pity on them. "I know it's a lot. You really do get used to it. Don't worry so much. What's wrong?"

Alice was the first one to speak but even she couldn't regain her usual composure. "Bella, what are you?"

Bella laughed humourlessly, "Damned, cursed, fucked for eternity. You can take your pick of descriptions but they all mean the same thing. I am one powerful mother fucker with too much responsibility and a shit load of enemies. If it makes you feel better I have a blast, literally." Bella was annoyed. She knew they were only worried for her but she hated talking about her past or what she was- especially considering these were the ones who had dumped her in the first place. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, I really don't but I have shit to do. What's the problem?"

"Alice can't seem to keep control of her powers. Sometimes she has them and sometimes they go. We don't know why but we had heard that others were having similar problems with their gifts." Jasper seemed to be both worried and full of shame talking to Bella but she had blocked all their thoughts and feelings so she couldn't tell why.

"Ok."Bella got up and approached Alice. "I swear I won't hurt you Alice," she promised when the Cullens flinched back infinitesimally. Alice nodded her head once and Bella took that as her permission. She placed her hands on either side of Alice's face and listened.

It took only a moment. Turning to speak to Aro over her shoulder she explained, "They are leeching her power. It's not gone completely yet, they are just borrowing. This is the thirtieth case in as many days. I am going to have to deal with it."

Aro nodded sombrely. He knew what this meant for her. She hated killing those who hadn't attacked her but there was no other option. "What about sweet Alice? Can you fix it?" Bella smiled knowing the concern he was showing was really for her, not any of the Cullens.

"Yeah. I can just form a ward to shield her from them. I don't think they found what they were looking for yet."

"What are they looking for?"

"Me. It's the same group that cornered me last year. They must have found a way around the gag order. I will have to kill them this time."

"You will do what is necessary. I trust you." Bella smiled at him. She loved that he cared. He sometimes seemed to be the only one who did.

"I know. Now," Bella turned back to Alice. "I need you to hold out both hands, palm facing up. I am going to create a ward. It won't hurt you but it may feel strange for a while. It will have to be permanent which means that your power will get quite a bit stronger. I need your verbal consent to do this."

Alice tiled her head to one side for a moment as she pondered what she was being told. She had a million questions to ask her old friend but she sensed that now was not the right time. "I give you consent."

"Thanks." Bella froze the Cullens in place as she didn't want any accidents.

"Hey! I can't move!" Emmett complained.

"Don't worry. It's only for a moment, promise." Bella bent her shoulders back and let her cloak pool at her feet. A golden dagger appeared in her right hand and she raised it to her left forearm.

"Bella no!" The Cullens shouted in horror. Bella just smiled at them sweetly.

"Whatever is necessary," she reminded but it sounded like a mantra. The tip of the blade dug into her white flesh but she didn't flinch from the pain. Pain was relative and to her this was nothing. Blood welled and ran in thick crimson torrents along her arm and to the floor.

Bella held her arm over Alice's outstretched palms. Blood dripped but it stopped a millimetre from her hands. Hanging in the air it spread until there was a clear circle of red. It looked like a wafer thin blood plate was hovering over Alice's hands.

"With my blood I bind myself. With my blood I sacrifice. My life for hers. My strength for her weakness. I ward thee." The blood turned black and then caught on fire. The flames were green and when they finished burning, Alice became consumed in a green glow. It lasted exactly a second before disappearing entirely.

"All done. How do you feel?" Bella released al the Cullens and began to wrap her arm in a thick white bandage. No one noticed where she had gotten it, nor did they notice the dagger was gone.

"Um...powerful? I feel like I am stronger?" Alice asked uncertainly. Aro laughed at her lack of clarity.

"You are. I know you feel a little disorientated. Bella packs quite the punch but you will find that you are faster, stronger and your gift will be strengthened too. You are quite lucky."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders as everyone looked at her with questions sparking in their eyes. She had moved to where Aro was standing.

"I have to split. I will be as fast as I can, promise I will be back for dinner." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, stay safe."

"Always father." With one last smile to the Cullens she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours later the Cullens were still silent with their shock. Aro had given them the grand tour of Volterra and offered them comfortable accommodations for however long they needed. They had all been invited to dinner but exactly what that would entail had not been fully explained. Nothing had been properly explained. Aro had refused to answer most questions and had been annoyingly vague on the rest. It was clear there were any changes within the Volturi. Carlisle didn't even recognise the place he had lived for decades.

"My biggest worry is the feeding. Could our sweet little Bella be drinking human blood like the rest of them? I don't want to believe it." Carlisle admitted to the family as they sat around in Alice's suite.

"I don't think she is so sweet anymore," Rosalie pointed out but it wasn't a criticism, if anything she sounded respectful.

"I couldn't feel her at all. It was like there was just a black hole where she was. I don't know what it means but I don't think it's good." Jasper added, feeling intolerable guilt for his part on leading Bella here.

"Don't you have anything to say Edward?" Edward looked up to face Esme. He had been listening but he felt too lost to add anything useful. They didn't need to hear how much he hated himself for leaving, or how much he was afraid for the woman he still loved.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. She was human." He knew it was stating the obvious but his mind could not escape that single thought.

"What is she anyway? I mean she seriously kicked ass! I bet she could even take me on," Emmett sounded thrilled at the idea. Rosalie slapped him over the back of the head and snarled at him for being stupid. It was nothing he wasn't accustomed to so he just shrugged it off with a boyish grin.

"I don't know what she is but I know that I feel incredible. I did know it was possible to feel this much power," Alice confessed.

"We have to _do_ something!" Esme pleaded. She had missed her daughter so much and the thought of one of her children in pain was too much for her. Carlisle pulled her into his arms and kissed her head to sooth her.

"We must talk with her." They all looked to their leader, their father and nodded in agreement. There was- after all- nothing else they could do.

Bella arrived back in Volterra even earlier than she expected. It hadn't taken much time to deal with the rebels. She had given them several chances in the past and they had still sought to hurt and destroy. She had killed them so quickly that she doubted they felt any pain. Still, she hated herself a bit more now. As for the others, Katra was a witch that was being hunted by a demon lord that Bella just happened to be locked in an ongoing despite with. He was the other 'heir' to the supernatural throne. A throne which Bella had no intention of claiming but that didn't stop her opposition trying to 'get her out of the way'. Bella knew that the fight was coming to a head and much more quickly than she liked but she could not escape. It was her duty to protect those weaker than herself- which was almost everyone.

Bella sighed. It sucked being her but the worst thing by far was living with so much pain. The pain of others, the pain of her macabre past but worst the pain of her memories. Her lost love and utter unhappiness. She didn't know if she should hate Edward for leaving her so broken and alone or if she should forgive and forget. Loving him made things so much more complicated. She wanted to curse him. To hate him but it could never be. She was still Bella, no matter how much she may have changed. She was his and always would be.

"You need to feed." Felix pointed out as Bella reached the dining hall. She was stunned to see the Cullens standing anxiously in the corner with disgusted expression on their faces. This was the bi-nightly routine and Bella had kept her side of the promise as long as she had been living here. Five long years.

"I know," she admitted. Demetri was quick to gently lower the body of the man he had been feeding from to the floor and push another towards Bella.

"Thanks." Bella tried to ignore the looks the Cullens were giving her and the feeling of total revulsion she always experienced when she fed. She pressed her lips to the young man's white neck and bit. The blood soothed her and calmed the monster inside her as she drank deep.

Five minutes after Bella's arrival the Cullens got to see the true beautiful horror of the changes in Volterra. The humans had seemed too docile. They didn't seem to know what was happening to them as the vampires fed with abandon. The sight of Bella feeding was almost more than they could take. Everyone of them had wanted to rush to her and stop her but they were frozen by their own repulsion and regret.

Bella was so divine as she drank and when she was done she gently lowered the body to the floor just as all the others had. All eyes were on her. It wasn't until she held her hands out and the green fire washed over the humans that the Cullens realised they were all still alive.

Bella focused all her energy on healing those that had given their blood. This was the agreement. The Volturi did not abstain. They were blood drinkers and that meant human blood but Bella enchanted the humans selected to not be aware of what was happening and then she healed them. They were all selected from the surrounding hospitals and all those selected were terminally ill...at least they were until Bella healed them. She knew she couldn't save everyone but this way she saved as many as she could and her family were kept happy.

"Outstanding," Carlisle gasped as he realised what was happening.

"You don't know the half of it, my old friend," Aro told him proudly. "This group were taken from St. Andrews hospital and most were only a month or so away from death. They will live long and happy lives now. It is their gift, their payment for the sustenance they provided us. Bella insisted no human lives were lost and this is the agreement that best suited all of us. You would do well to remember how gentle her soul is. She has suffered and grown hard from life's lesson but she is still the gentle soul you knew once, I think."

"Father please!" Bella scolded. She hated it when he talked of her so freely like this.

"You would not want them thinking ill of you, child."

"I don't think Bells gives a fuck what anybody thinks of her!" Demetri pointed out exuberantly.

"How did the hunt go?" Caius asked Bella with his usual sneer. Caius had been the least welcoming to her but she had soon learnt that his hostile manner was merely a cover for his own pain. They had became quite close.

"Easy. They will no longer bother us. The situation with Katra is a worry though."

"What have you seen?" Marcus asked in his dreary tone.

"The end is coming. The only way I will save her is to face Lord Noir myself and that is a battle even I am not ready for."

"Will the council not aid you?" Aro asked becoming alarmed. He had guessed something like this was brewing but he had not expected his fears to be realised so soon.

"They will but-" Bella paused. She did not know the best way to explain what she had seen.

"But what?" Several people asked at once.

"I will fight him alone. I will not have them die for me when I can see it will make no difference in the end. I have spoke to Sebastian and he has made all the necessary arrangements. I have only to deal with this final enemy and it shall be over."

"But Bella-" Aro protested.

"NO. My word on this is final, father. I shall not be swayed." Bella hated worrying him like this. She knew he was now understanding why she had been so eager to retrieve the pin badge for him. She was preparing for her death.

Nodding solemnly he forced the dreaded question past his lips, "How long do you have?"

"I leave tomorrow night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After much debate, Bella had led the Cullens to her own chambers. They looked just like hotel suite: big and impressively clean, tidy and tasteful but impersonal. There was not a single mark of Bella in her rooms. No sign of the occupier's presence. It screamed of her melancholy. She had been just as lost as Edward.

Bella explained what was happening and answered all of their questions in resigned patience. They knew she did not want to talk of her past but still they probed and asked until they couldn't stand to hear another thing. They were left in total shame as they realised the damage their leaving had done and the suffering this girl had gone through.

Bella couldn't keep herself detached. Once her story was told- with no tears by some miracle- she hugged them all fiercely. She had missed them too much to miss this chance.

"I am so sorry, my daughter," Esme sobbed into Bella's shoulder.

"Don't. Don't Esme. I understood. It's not your fault at all." Bella assured her.

"How can we lose you again so soon?" Esme asked her as she cupped Bella's face in her hands. "We just found you again."

"I might survive. All hope is not lost."

"NO way are you fighting alone," Emmett commanded.

Turing to look at her bid brother, Bella laughed. "Thanks Emmett but you would die in less than a second. The demon lord can kill all creatures but me with a single look. I have to do this alone and it has to be done. It is my destiny and I cannot walk away from it."

"You really are powerful, aren't you?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yes but that isn't what you want to know." Bella stated flatly.

Rosalie shifted nervously and smiled. "No. It isn't. How did you survive? I know about pain and suffering but what they did to you...how did you keep going?"

Bella closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She had no idea how this would be taken but it was the truth and she had answered all the other questions.

"I made a promised. I promised Edward that I would survive and so I did."

Silence.

None of the Cullens dared speak. What could they say to that? After a moment, Carlisle coughed diplomatically.

"I think we should give Edward and Bella some time alone. We will go back to Alice's suite. See you later Bella." Carlisle did not wait for his family. He kissed Bella on the cheek and left the room. Of course, the others followed in his wake only pausing to say their goodbyes and kiss Bella.

Bella allowed herself to look at Edward properly for the first time since he had returned in her life. She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. He was almost vibrating with his longing for her. She could see inside him. Every time he had curled up into a ball and prayed for the strength to stay away. She could see how much he had suffered. It was nothing to her own suffering, of course, but Bella wasn't the type of person to measure suffering. She didn't want anyone to feel pain.

Edward knew that this moment with Bella was his only chance. He had no idea what the right way to tell her would be. How could he covey his remorse, his love? How could he apologise for such a profound mistake?

"I love you Bella. I have been such a fool. I left thinking I was protecting you and look what happens. I will be eternally sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" The words came out in a rush almost blurring together.

Bella sat down on the sofa next to him and looked into his eyes. She knew her face was a stone mask and he could not read her mind. "Forgive you for what? Leaving me? Lying to me? Or opening me up to the horror of your world with no defence at all?" Her voice was cold.

Edward flinched as she listed the many reasons she had to hate him. "All of it. I am so sorry. I should never have left you. I should have told you how much I loved you every day and been there to protect you."

"Yes, you should. When Victoria got them to kill my parents and take me I kept wondering what would have happened if I had never met you. If I had never known of vampires would they have ever found me? My powers would probably have gone undetected and I would never have known I was anything but human but do you know something?"

"What?" Edward was fighting the urge to get on his hands and knees before her to beg.

"I love you so much that even after everything knowing you has put me through I wouldn't change it. I would rather suffer for a thousand years than have never known you. I love you Edward and I love you so much that there is absolutely nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was best. You were a complete idiot and should have trusted in my feelings for you but I know you will never do that again."

Bella didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't wait for him to try and respond. She pushed her body forward and crashed her lips to his.

The second their skin touch the familiar electric current flowed through them. Bella's heartbeat picked up speed and Edward growled low in his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella let her tongue probe his mouth as she gave into her heart. She had not felt this good in ten years. It was as if she was the old Bella again. All the pain melted away leaving only Edward and an unavoidable wall of desire.

Edward gripped her hips and pulled her body as close to him as he could. He luxuriate in the heat of her, in the scent. He could never be worthy of a creature this giving but he didn't care. He was done fighting with himself over her. He wanted her. He loved her. As long as she was offering, he would have her.

Bella barely had time to blink before she was on her large, comfortable bed. Edward's hand moved from one of her breasts and slid up her leg. He paused only slightly and caught her eyes. She knew he was asking for permission to continue. She nodded once. He returned to her lips and kept up the assault on her mouth as he slid his long fingers into her and began curling them in a gentle rhythm. They were both so lost in that moment that they didn't care about anything but feeling connected. Edward wanted to be inside her and Bella needed him. After everything they had to break down all their old barriers and commit their bodies in the way their hearts had been for so long.

Edward kissed along her jaw and down her neck, grazing her skin with his sharp teeth which were gleaming dangerously in the lamp light. He licked and nibbled until he could feel she was ready and then he bit down lightly, causing her to groan with pleasure.

Bella grabbed his hair and pulled him harder on to her neck urging him to continue. She could feel herself clamping around his fingers as she came. It only made her want him more. This was the first time in her life she had enjoyed sex but the fact that it was Edward made her wild with need.

As soon as her wave of euphoria was over Edward returned to her mouth and she traced patterns along his strong arms and across his back.

Edward couldn't believe what they were doing. He had never given in to carnal desire before but with Bella he couldn't keep control. He loved her too much to wait another second and had missed her too much to worry about what this would mean for them.

Edward's free hand tore her panties off in one fluid motion and he plunged into her.

They both screamed out in ecstasy as he filled her. Pausing for a second to give her body time to adjust, Edward looked into her eye and smiled.

"I love you."

Slowly they found a rhythm. It built and built until they were both grunting an groaning as he began pounding into her over and over.

They didn't say a word but they didn't need to. The bond between them filled with joy and desire as Bella began raising her hips to meet each of his thrusts so that she could take him deeper.

As the emotion between them grew, Edward's his pace got harder and faster but it still wasn't enough for either of them. Bella wanted him with every cell in her body.

He began a circular motion on her nub which had her reaching another golden wave in no time.

"Omigod, Edward!" she screamed as she came again. "I've missed you so much." That made him thrust even harder until she thought my pelvis might shatter. It was wonderful. He said something in a language I didn't understand and she felt him find his own release as he shuddered and tensed inside her.

Edward collapsed on top of her and she gasped at his coolness against her heated skin. He quickly pulled away and lay beside her, pulling her into him so that her head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She felt so blissfully safe and content lying there in his arms. Edward kissed the top of her head and she felt his hands playing with her hair. In turn, her hands stroked along his chest and he rumbled in contentment.

"I love you to," she whispered. His grip on her tightened.

They lay like that for a while neither one willing to break the magic of the moment. They were together again. That was all that mattered. There was nothing else to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: There have been many questions regarding this story. I am well aware that it is unconventional and that there are many unanswered questions. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light but feel free to ask any question not yet answered and I will do my best to address them in the final chapter.

Chapter 4

"I have missed you so much," he murmured softly in her ear, causing her to stir from the first decent sleep she had had in ten years. They had made love over and over again, neither feeling sated in the least. It seemed the more they got of each other the more they needed. In the end, Bella's exhaustion had won out and Edward- somewhat surprised she _could_ sleep- had wrapped her securely in his arms and held her.

It was almost noon and the light of the day was eliminating her rooms and casting a diamond glow on his skin. Her skin remained unaffected. Trailing a lazy finger down the length of her naked body, Edward whispered in her ear. "What are you?" His voice was full of wonder and awe but it didn't change the instant feeling of disgust that welled in her stomach at the question.

Bella raised her head frowning and turned to look him in the eye, "I told you. I am half vampire, a quarter angel and something else entirely." Edward kissed her hair and she dropped her head back to his chest. He was chuckling softly and the sound warmed her. She liked his joy. Edward could sense that the true answers hurt her somehow but he still needed to know. He let his fingers trace their way to her hand and he laced their fingers together.

"I know what you told me. I understand how difficult it was for you to tell your story, Bella, even if I don't _know_ how hard it was." He paused for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to communicate what he wanted to say to her, "I love you, Bella. I wanted to know you better. So, I ask again: what are you?"

"You're asking wrong." She mumbled in a grave voice which was full of pain and despair. " The real question is _how_ am I? No one thinks to ask that. The truth is I shouldn't exist. I should be dead." Edwards grip on her tensed and she could feel him go stiff and tense beneath her. She ignored it. He had started this conversation. "But I'm not. I'm here and if you really want to know I will explain as much as I can."

"I want to know."

"Victoria bit me. She killed my parents and took me. She gave me to a group of demons dedicated to killing Angels. They owed her some favours and she wanted to use them to increase my pain. They could sense the angle in my blood instantly. I am only a quarter, they guess from Charlie's mother. She died before I was born so I don't know anything about that.

I was beaten and broken by those monsters for so long. They said I was something else too but they didn't know what. We still don't know. I just know that whatever it is is really powerful. That's why they call me princess, the heir. The unknown part of me wields power like you can't imagine and other creatures can sense it. They used to whisper that I was the one come to save them from the dark. I will get to that later.

Anyway, I was dying from the torture they forced on me when Victoria returned. She wanted to witness how much I had suffered. When she saw I was dying she lost it. She said I should suffer for eternity for what I did to her. She bit me.

The conversion took six months. It seems the other parts of my blood, the non-human parts, didn't want to be changed. When I woke up my unknown part had been enhanced, unlocked. I had all these powers and vampire senses but I can still do all human things. My heart beats, I am warm and I need to eat some human food and sleep too. When my eyes opened for the first time after the burning stopped I thought I would go mad. All I could feel was pain. My mind connected to every living thing that ever was and ever will be. Aro found me and the rest is history." She was managing to hold back the tears but Edward could feel her shake beneath his arms.

"Shhh," he soothed rocking her slightly. "I love you. Thank you for sharing that with me." Again, he pressed his lips to her hair, her neck, her shoulder.

"Edward?" He voice was tentative, questioning. It made his protective instincts stand to attention. He had seen in the night they shared together that she was still the soft, vulnerable Bella he had fallen in love with, she was more powerful and stronger now but under that mask was the same selfless and insecure girl as before.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"There's something else you have to know."

Bella had never been more scared in her life. She knew there was a high possibility she was not coming back from the fight tonight and the thought of telling Edward...she never wanted to do that to him. He deserved the truth.

"I will be happy to hear anything you wish to tell me, love."

"Tonight I have to leave. I have to fight a demon lord called Noir. If I don't he will claim the supernatural throne and seek to enslave all who walk this earth." She was sobbing now as she spoke but still she forced the words past her lips. "I might die. To beat him I will have to embrace my other nature but we don't know what that is or how it will react to my vampire nature. We don't know anything and, and, and... He's strong Edward. So very strong."

Edward didn't know what to say. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had no choice, just like her. She was so afraid and he got the feeling she was as much afraid for him as she was of the fight ahead. He held her close and whispered how much he loved her into her ear. He told her how much he had missed her and promised her that he would marry her and have a wonderful future with her.

They did not discuss the fact she might not come back, neither could face the thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Will you come and be with our family before-" He stopped as he felt his voice breaking on a sob. He was trying so hard to remain strong for her but it felt worse than when he left her in the words. At least then he had known she would be alright. This time she might...No, he couldn't think it.

Bella was standing behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. She could feel him trembling and her heart was tearing at thought of causing him all this pain. Was this how he had felt before abandoning her?

"Of course, I would love to see them again," she paused not knowing what to say. She wasn't used to feeling so helpless, that was the old Bella. "But Edward, what can I do to make this easier for you?"

He pulled her around and cradled her slender body in his arms. "I don't think you can do anything, love. I'll be alright as long as you promise to come back to me." She tilted her head so her chin rested on his chest and her eyes locked with his. "I can't live without you Bella. You are my life, the only reason for my existence."

Her eyes began to water and she let the tears fall. "I love you," she breathed and the words sounded different. They were spoken with so much devotion and conviction that they were more a prayer than a simple statement of feeling. Edward nodded, knowing this was her promising him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, took her hand in his and led her to the door. The rest of the family were waiting.

"OH MY GOD! Ohmigod! Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod!" Alice squealed with childish delight, clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down.

"Hello Alice," Bella gave her an indulgent smile. It was all the encouragement Alice need. She raced to the door before Bella had the chance to step inside and flung her arms around her neck. Bella laughed at her exuberance, "I've missed you too," she whispered into her sister's ear.

"I have missed you so much!" Alice said stepping back but not letting Bella go. "I am so happy you're back together. I get my sister, my best friend back. I am so so happy and I can't wait to take you shopping to celebrate." All the Cullens laughed at Bella's groan.

Bella felt oddly comfortable as she stepped inside the suite. Now that things between her and Edward were settled, it felt right mixing with this family. She had missed them and knowing what was awaiting her she was glad she got to reconnect with them.

"Lookin' good Bel-la!" Emmett sang suggestively, making Bella blush and Edward growl. Rosalie and Esme simultaneously hit him over the back of the head and glared at him. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Being a tactless oaf!" Jasper suggested while wiggling his eyebrows at Edward. Bella really didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Bella," Carlisle smiled at her. Bella smiled shyly back before running and wrapping her arms around him and then Esme.

"So," Emmett said trying to get everyone's attention. "What are we going to do? There has to be something fun to do around here." Edward groaned and the Cullens chuckled.

"You are night fighting Bella," Rosalie snapped at her husband. "Aw, but Rosie..."

"No Emmett. Quit bugging Bella!" Emmett seemed to visibly shrink with disappointment and his eyes dropped to the floor in a pout.

"I can't fight you Emmett, it's way too dangerous but I can race you." Emmett's eyes snapped to Bella and he was wearing his famous smile.

"To the throne room, first one there and back?" He asked excitedly.

"Ready set..." Alice and Edward laughed as they saw the result but no one paid them any attention.

"GO!" Roared Emmett. He bolted out of the door in a blur but Bella didn't make any attempt to move. Smiling she looked at Edward and winked before teleporting herself to the throne room and back.

She sat down on the sofa in the sitting area and was quickly joined by the others. They couldn't contain their amusement. Esme and Alice sat on either side of Bella while the others lingered on foot.

"That's totally cheating!" Emmett complained as he re-entered the suite. "You never said you were going to use your powers."

"You never said I couldn't," Bella retorted without looking at him. The Cullens burst into hysterics and Bella twisted to see Emmett and wink at him.

Being the good natured brother that he was, Emmett sulked for a total of 2 seconds before joining in the laughter.

The laughter abated and the atmosphere became much more sombre. "What will you do now? After... I mean," Esme struggled to find the words.

"It's alright," Bella assured her, taking her hands to comfort her. "Edward and I will need to talk about that. I would like to go back to America but I will be needed elsewhere so a schedule or procedure will have to be arranged." Bella looked at Edward to find he was watching her with a reverent expression. Disbelief colour his features.

"Needless to say we will be together, no matter what." Edward added and smiled brightly when Bella nodded vehemently I acknowledgement.

"Tell me, what you guys have being doing all this time?" Bella asked cheerfully, trying to revive the mood of celebration.

They sat happily for a couple of hours talking of things they had done and things they were planning to do. Emmett told her of his latest practical jokes. Jasper told her of his problems with a few male pupils at their current school and Rosalie told her of the car she was working on. None of them mentioned Bella's powers, the Volturi or the battle ahead. It was a cloud which could not be avoided but which was happily ignored.

Until Bella's phone rang.

She did not answer it but her expression when the music sounded told them all what they need to know. It was time. Rising to her feet she looked at them all in turn. She had missed them so much and it seemed wrong that fate could bring them back just to take her away again.

The Cullens rose when she did. They watched her with longing and fear in their eyes but they did not speak. They had done enough damage and not one of them would put another strain on her.

When Bella's gaze landed on Edward her eyes stung with instant tears. She ran into his arms where he welcomed her gladly. "You should come to the throne room. You will be able to watch it from there," her voice broke and she had to take a few breaths to continue. "At then you'll know if...if..."

"NO!" Edward growled into her hair. "Don't' say it. Don't even think it. You promised, you're coming back."

Neither of them noticed when the family moved silently out of the room and headed towards the throne room. They were paired off: Rosalie holding hands with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper. The women were silently sobbing the tears they could never let out. Their men, just as upset, held them and clenched their teeth in frustration at the situation.

"I have to go," Bella whispered making no move to leave his arms.

"I know. I love you. Don't forget that. That's what you're fighting for, our future together. Tomorrow, when this is over, I am going to bring you breakfast in bed and take you dancing."

"That would be nice. I haven't gone dancing since the prom."

Edward clutched her tighter to him, placing his hands on her hips. He leant down and pressed his kips to hers. He meant it only to be a quick peck but her tongue came out and forced the kiss to become deep and long.

They walked to the throne room in silence. His arm tucked over her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. It felt like the green mile for both of them. Bella had to fight the impulse to run in the opposite direction but she knew she would regret that course of action forever. She had people to protect, a duty to follow.

Looking up at Edward's face through her eyelashes made her feel sick. It was his eyes. She had never seen anyone reveal so much anguish through their eyes. They were almost hollow from the pain. It was in the moment she realised the level of her commitment to him. She finally understood her love, as insane as it was. She made the promise to herself that she would never put him through this again. If she made it through this then she was putting him first. Her duty would come a distinct second after his needs. The world was getting enough of her. She belonged to him first and when this was over she would make sure he knew it.

They entered the throne room to find all of the Volturi and Cullens waiting. All of them. The brothers, the wives and the guard were stood waiting for her. This was her family. She had built ties and affection to them all. She loved them and knew that every one of them would come and die for her if she asked it of them; some of them didn't need to be asked but restrained.

"You're sure," Aro asked with all the weight of his regal acceptance.

"Yes father. I _have_ to do this," Bella stated emphatically with tears in her eyes once more.

She walked to the centre of the room, staying on the outside near the wall. Edward was still holding her so her could feel her shake but he said nothing. Bella turned her back on the watching crowd and waved her arm once as if cleaning a window. The wall turned silver, like a mirror. Stepping away from Edward she took a deep breath and turned to face them all.

"Don't follow me, it will not let you pass. Protect each other. I love you all, never forget that." She kissed Edward lightly on the lips and stepped through the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this last chapter has taken so long. I simply have no time or energy to write lately which sucks as I have loads of ideas just waiting to get down on paper. I hope you enjoy the final instalment of this short tale. I would love to hear what you think but please don't request a sequel as it is not going to happen. I have decided I prefer writing for SMV and original fiction (which has been totally neglected for far too long.)

Anyway, sorry for the wait and enjoy.

Chapter 6

They gasped as the mirror enveloped her and transformed to reveal a whole new world. It was a world none of them had ever seen before. A world like ours and yet...not. They watched silently with a mixture of awe and angst. It was like looking through a window except the view kept moving, following _her._

The streets were deserted. It made Bella think of the old saying 'silent as the grave.' She smiled to herself as she walked confidently along the cobbled streets and admired the grand architecture, the mist covered paths and the elegant beauty of the ancient city surrounding her. This place predated the oldest of Earth cities and was one of the most sacred of places in the universe. Only the most powerful creatures could even get here. The city had originally been built as a sanctuary and was the home of knowledge and creativity but the more recent residents had changed things.

Everything here was slightly translucent; it wavered signalling that it was here and there at the same time. The once golden light being emitted from every stone, every leaf was now slightly darker. The light would go out altogether eventually...if Bella didn't win.

"I wonder why they never gave the city a name?" Bella mused aloud to herself. She had been here only a few times in the last few years but it had been enough to treasure the place. She had been banished for the past six months- ever since Lord Noir had claimed it as his own.

Bella's gaze wandered the desolate place, so many had fled, to the castle on the hill. The stone towers reached up to the heavens and touched the clouds. It was a wonderful sight- something straight out of fairytales. The structure was both beautiful and menacing as it looked out at the whole of the land with deadly control and yet was framed by blue skies and birds dancing in the wind around the turrets.

She had missed it here. It was in this place that she truly felt her strength. She wished she could stay but she knew that would never be possible. Even if she won, Edward could not come here- ever.

"I see you came. You surprise me, I thought you'd run for sure. I suppose you really want to die then. I knew you were suicidal but this is taking things a bit far, child." Bella made no reply. She had walked into the Castle with no difficulty. She had seen not a single soul and every door and gate had been open, waiting for her to arrive.

She had never seen Lord Noir before and for once she was not prepared. She had expected a powerful wizard, not the frail old man she found sitting alone on the throne in the great hall. He reminded her of Mr. Burns the evil Simpsons character, except he had a head full of white hair that was tangled and greasy. He wore a simple black robe that looked thread bare and worn. He was a mess.

"I will not let you take the crown," she told him flatly while fixing her gaze on his and centring herself in front of him. She barely acknowledged the pristine marble floors or the marble pillars that formed a circle around them. Just noticed the enormous glazed windows as the light shone down on them casting a multitude of colours around the room.

His laughter echoed around the circular room and reverberated in the rafters, sending a chill down her spine in disgust.

"Foolish girl!" He snapped with derision. The disdain hung from his tone, "You still do not know what you are. How can you contemplate defeating me?" I am a son of Gods. I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. And you..." His tirade trailed off has he eyed her with a sneer. He seemed to be evaluating her, assessing her strengths and her weaknesses. Bella stood perfectly still. She was the good one, she would wait for him to attack. "Ha! You, little sister, are a clueless half-blood who should have been executed at birth!"

The second the words left his lips she knew them to be the truth. It explained why his powers did not work on her. It explained the odd connection she felt to him. It explained the power coursing through her. It explained everything. She was a demi-goddess, sort of. That was the missing part and she made a silent promise to herself to understand, get the answers, once this was all over.

Noir stood, he was surprisingly tall when he wasn't slouching in a throne. His black cloak swirled around him and transformed into a black mist. It seemed to expand and take shape, gradually solidifying into a scaly shell. Lord Noir was a dragon.

Bella only had a moment to look up and see the black monster towering above her. With wings spread wide and spike covered tail slashing at the walls he howled and took flight. Up, straight through the window leaving shards of glass to rain down upon her. She wasted no time, flashing herself outside on the grassy hill.

The dragon swooped and snapped at her but she was too quick and teleported out of his reach. She felt the surge of power course through her in a wave of heat that reached down to her toes. The blood in her veins seemed to vibrate with energy that begged for release. It was a rush like no other. She truly felt like she was the most powerful creature alive, like she was better. For one perfect moment she wanted to dominate and show them that the rules didn't apply. At least not to her.

Then, in a flash of reality she remembered.

A single image of golden eyes and a crooked smile. She was Bella and she was good, she was his. She would fight only to survive and protect. And she knew she was going to win.

The dragon roared above her, circling, burning the sky with his fiery breath but she was not afraid.

"Noir, I may be young and you may be my brother but we are not family. I have a family and for them I _will_ destroy you." His spiked tail whipped at her but she was once again ready for it. She embraced the wind and he went straight through her.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, GIRL!" The dragon snarled spewing fire into her face, which too held no power, passing straight through her as if she were not there.

"Why not?" Bella challenged with confidence and mild curiosity at his arrogance. His ruby eyes, flames, burned with their fury and hatred of her.

"I am of divine blood, a demi-god. You must be of holy birth to defeat me. You, girl, are part goddess but you are not holy...vampire." Bella looked up at her brother with something akin to pity. She could hear birds singing in the distance as the sun faded. A light breeze kissed her face. He had spent so long trying to be the strongest, the most powerful, and the most feared. He was alone and he didn't even feel how truly saddening that was.

"Are angels holy?" She asked with a tender tear in her eye. She understood now and knew that she must make him see. This was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever done. It would mean facing all the hurt and pain and opening her heart completely.

"Angels are the most holy of all creatures, why?" He seemed to enjoy her lack of knowledge as if he were indulging a helpless young child. He continued to circle her as he spoke, preparing for that final strike.

"I am a quarter angel." She answered him honestly. At this he dove and Bella placed both her hands on his black scales forcing the impact to slow. "See," she ignored the hardness and coolness of him. Her skin began to glow softly. It was as if she were a candle. With the light, though, she emanated something else. It was warmth, comfort, hope and it was love. It filled her up as tears fell from her eyes. "I am so sorry," she whispered as the feelings consumed her and passed to him.

"NO!" He bellowed in terror and fury. Her inner light was being transferred; it was washing into him and making him feel.

The dragon felt it as every dark part of him was infected with light and with the light he could finally see. He was alone, unloved. He was not above the world but below it. He knew nothing of joy or life, his existence was empty...pointless. He could see everything he had ever been missing and with that terrible realisation he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered again through her sobs. She could feel the change in him and she knew what she had done. It had been so very difficult to keep her heart intact through her painful life and she knew his life was thousands of times longer and more painful than hers but he had to know. He had to be made to understand what he was doing. He had to be stopped.

It wouldn't take long now, he was defeated. It had not been her strength or skill that was needed in the end. The Mighty Lord Noir had been stopped by a pure and tender heart, quite corny and predictable really but yet, it gave Bella hope. It meant she was more than an all powerful goddess. She was still...herself- as she had always been.

His wings seemed to droop. His fiery breath was extinguished and he landed with a thwack on the grassy bank, curling up like a beaten dog. His claws curled and his eyes rolled, leaking liquid ash.

"I got it so wrong," he murmured in disbelief before sinking into the cobbled stoned and moving onto the next realm. His corpse sparked before going up in flames. The green fire consumed leaving nothing behind.

"What will you do now, your grace?" Sebastian asked appearing at Bella's side and draping a heavy arm around her shoulders. She did not take her eyes from the flames. The tears still fell.

"I will go home...and live. How did the others fair?"

`With a deep sigh she turned to look at him with concern etched in her face. She saw the worn look in her friend's eyes. A look only produced by deadly combat.

"We won, of course, but many were injured and we lost Peter. But, Katra is well. She asked me to check on you. It was quite convincing actually." His amused tone made Bella smile.

"What did she do?"

"Said I would only desire animals and men for the rest of eternity and even then I would be too impotent to seek any gratification if I did not look for you immediately." Bella's smile grew with respect.

"She likes you." Sebastian did not respond but the look in his eyes told her that the attraction was quite mutual.

"Will you see that the army is healed properly and transfer the refugees back here?"

"As you wish, your majesty," Sebastian bowed and then teleported away.

With one last look at the grassy hill where her brother had died Bella let out another sob and teleported home.

Edward rushed to her side so fast that even the Volturi guards saw it as a blur. He caught her in his arms as she crumpled and held her tight to his chest.

"Shhh, I've got you, love. You're home...it's over." His comforting whispers only made her shake and sob harder into him. He didn't mind. He was just glad to have her back in his arms, where she belonged.

"You fought a fuc-" The sentence was cut short but a wallop. "Ow! What was that for?" Emmett moaned.

"Watch your mouth!" Rosalie corrected him with a glare.

"But she fought a," he paused and assessed his wife's glower and then seemed to reconsider his words, "a dragon!" He finished with a look of total admiration for his little sister.

"I have to agree with Emmett," Jasper added. "It was a very impressive battle." At his brother's support, Emmett stuck his tongue out at his wife casing her and the rest of the Cullen's to roll their eyes.

"Are you alright, child?" Aro asked Bella from his throne. Bella turned slightly so her eyes peeked out from under Edward's arm but she was still encased in him. She looked at the sea of faces, all were watching her. She sighed internally.

"I'm alright," she lied softly. No one called her on the lie but no one believed her either. They could see the pain in her face. "It's over, finally. We should celebrate," she suggested with no life in her voice at the idea.

"Does this mean you are now..." Aro trailed off as he asked. He knew the answer and was reluctant to remind her of her new duty.

"Yes," declared a commanding voice from across the room.

No one had seen the elegant figure, dressed in a white Grecian dress, arrive. They had all been so focused on Bella and their concern for her. The guard jumped into formation around the Volturi brother's and the Cullens leapt to surround Bella and Edward.

The lovely woman laughed at the display of protection. The sound was like tinkling bells and the movement made her red curls bounce around her face.

"Relax," she commanded and at once they calmed their positions. "I would never hurt her. I am her mother, her true mother. I am Athena and I declare that my daughter, Isabella Marie Swan is, for now and always, empress of the mythical court. She is ruler of all supernatural creatures on earth. Her word is law. She must be obeyed and balance will be kept. As I declare it, so shall it be." At her words a flash of light produced a simple golden tiara which rested on Bella's head. The goddess turned to face her daughter, she walked slowly through the crowd until she was right beside Edward and Bella (who was still in his arms.) "Rest child and I will return to answer your questions another time. I am proud of you, Bella." She leant forward and kissed Bella on the forehead before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"WOW...just fucking WOW!" Emmett commented.

"Emmett!" Alice, Esme and Rose complained but even he knew it was half-hearted. They were just as stunned as he was.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked Bella softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"It's too much," she whispered to him, knowing they could all hear her but needing to admit this only to him. "I don't want to think about any of it right now. I just want to be with you." Her voice was pleading and another tear rolled along her cheek as she spoke.

"You will always be with me Bella and we have eternity to discuss this, or not, if you prefer. Just relax. I have you." She nodded slightly and let everything go.

Edward felt the tension release from her muscles as she leant on him. He too was suffering. He had been so afraid he would lose her that he could feel insanity claw at his mind and now...she was a goddess, a ruler. It was so much but he would wait, he could be strong, for her he would do anything.

Pressing his lips to hers they reconnected. Their kiss was long and deep and they could both feel the current of their bond swirl through them as the electricity heated them up and joined them once more. Bella moved her arms around his neck as the kiss continued and the world was washed away.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered against his lips.

"And I will be yours forever. I love you, Bella." He answered with all the passion of his heart.

They were together. They had many battles to face and complications to sort. There were answers to seek but they would face it all as one, together. Nothing would ever tear them apart again and for that they both were, and would remain, eternally grateful.

The End.


	7. Good news

**AN: The good news **

**My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**It has been a long time coming, but the wait is finally over. **

**L J Clark xx**


	8. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
